Under the Roof
by NotReallyAnything
Summary: pointless story, just made it up on the spur of the moment, Raven is a little OOC. Please note the last note, she IS OOC. ex) she giggled. Yeah.


"OOOhhhh, you know I can't resist that smile! YEAH!" Cyborg came into the living room with a spatula in his hand and an apron on, singing into the spatula.

"I'm not even going to ask…" Raven blandly said from her seat on the couch. But that didn't stop Beastboy.

"What are you doing, Cyborg?"

"Oh, nothing, just makin' breakfast." He said smugly. Beastboy's eyes widened.

"It doesn't have…meat…does it?"

"Maybe, maybe not…"

"IT BETTER NOT HAVE MEAT IN IT OR I'LL…uh…I'll…"

"What, hit me with some tofu? HAHAHAHA!" Cy laughed.

"That's enough, you two. I'm hungry, Cy, give all us nice superheroes some food, okay?" Robin interrupted them by coming in the room wearing a pair of pajama's that had little masks all over it. And he, of course, was wearing a mask…again…

"Nice threads, Robin." Raven tried to stifle a giggle.

Beastboy looked from Raven to Robin, who was blushing, then to Raven, who was trying REALLY hard not to burst into laughter.

"Dude, you're…LAUGHING? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LAUGH AT HIM, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LAUGH AT-" he stopped himself and glared at Robin, then stalked away. "Grr…" He went into his room and changed into little pj's that had little bears all over them. "HA! This'll beat Robin any day!"

"At what?" a voice asked from the doorway. He cringed and slowly turned to see Raven, leaning against the door, a smirk on her lips.

"Uh…how…um…what…" Beastboy stuttered. Raven just replied with a "Long enough." She walked in and sat on his bed.

"We have to talk."

"Uh…yeah…sure…"

"Lately, you've been…weird…around me and Robin, I was just wondering exactly _why_." She looked straight at him. "You know that I don't play little games, and I want a straight answer. So come on, say what all this awkwardness is about so what we call normal will return to the tower."

He blushed. "I can't tell you."

She glared at him. "Why not? If you have something going on here, something uncomfortable, you need to tell us, we're a team, we need to know each other. So spill."

He sighed and sat next to her, then put his head in his hands.

"Beastboy?" she asked him, waiting patiently.

"Yeah." Came the muffled statement.

"You've been inside my MIND, you know some of my emotions personally, and you know a little more than the rest, so really, you need to tell us what's going on." She lied a concerned hand on his shoulder.

He looked up. "I'd rather show you."

"Um," Raven was a little flustered. "Sure."

He got up and walked to the roof, then stopped at a certain place. He turned around and made Raven to swear on all things tofu, to never reveal what she is about to see. She solemly promised and suddenly, Beastboy disappeared. She ran to where he was standing.

"Beastboy!" she cried.

"I'm fine, just jump, okay?"

"I'm trusting you on this, okay?"

"Good." Came the reply from somewhere under her.

"Eesh…" she jumped. Then she was surrounded by darkness. Which, usually, she would be okay with…but not when Beastboy the prankster was around. With her. In the dark. Where hundreds upon thousands of water balloons could be hurled at her at any given moment.

"Raven?" Came Beastboy's voice.

"Yeah?" she replied, reaching out in the dark and groping around. She felt like Rose, worriedly reaching her hand out to Jack when they were submersed into water…Yep, It's official, she's watched Titanic WAY too many times…Suddenly her hand brushed upon something soft.

"Hey." Beastboy said softly. "Don't worry, we're fine, I found this place a couple weeks ago."

"Um…okay…"

His hand found hers and he pulled her into deeper darkness.

"Isn't there a light?" she asked just as he said "Sorry, there isn't a light…"

She smiled.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?" she asked. She liked that they were exploring the Tower.

"We're almost here, okay? Don't go all weird on me, either. It's taken me a couple of days to get this together."

"Okay." She smiled even more. "Where exactly are we?"

"Uh, I don't really know. All I know is that it's under this one tile in the roof that is very bungy-ish."

"Bungy-ish. Wow. You have your own language, don't you?" Raven asked in amazement.

"Pretty much." He said, smugly.

"Bet you don't have YOUR own made up language."

"Yeah, actually I do. Aartain livtch cam ces dis kissla."

"Uh, repeat that for me?"

She was about to laugh when Beastboy cried out "We're here!"

Somewhere a match struck and a candle was lit. Then another candle. Then another.

"Sorry there's no electricity, couldn't really install stuff around here."

"Yeah," she started to retort something sarcastic when her breath caught in her throat.

"Beastboy…"

"I don't think it's all that good…what do you think? I wanted another opinion…before I destroyed it…"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Destroy it."

"Why not?" She looked at him in amazement. He couldn't be serious! She looked at him through the candle light. _"Oh my gosh, he's serious!"_

"Because!"

He looked at the sculpture. "Uh, Rae, could you clear this up for me? I'm still not understanding…"

"Agh!"

With a frustrated cry she grabbed him by the collar and put her lips against his. He was surprised and kinda stood there, in total awe, before realizing that she was kissing him.

So he kissed back.

"Wow…" She said to him when they had finished making out.

"Yeah…" He smiled.

"Beastboy?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"That's a big thing to say, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I just realized it. Who would'a thought you were an artist?"

"I don't have that beret for nothing…"

She laughed.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you to. You wanna go out sometime?"

"Beastboy?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I'd love to."

"Cool."

"And Beastboy?"

"Yep?"

"How do we get out of here?"

"Ummm…"

"Great…"

"CYBORG! ROBIN! STARFIRE! HELP!"

"You've been down here for weeks and you forgot how to get back!"

"It's YOUR fault!"

"WHAT?"

"You kissed me!"

"So?"

"I got lost, okay?"

"How could you get lost, we were standing in the exact same spot!"

"No, I got lost in my mind!"

"I really am starting to hate you."

"Ditto."

They glared at each other until Beastboy pulled Raven into a long kiss.

In which was the state they were found in, when Robin and Cyborg found them, in the new training room they were building…right under the roof…

Yes, pointless, I know, but I was a little sick so I wrote something to do something, I was bored. Anyway, you don't have to review, it was a humorous little one-shot that was very BBRae. Like most…uh…all…of my fics. So far. :beams: anyway, I guess I should tell all the peoples out there, Green Heart Never Won Dark Lady and Green Hearts and Dark Ladies is only two of the stories in the series. It is going to be a very big series, getting into the children's lives and when they fall in love with a lotta little stories in between, mostly humor and angsty fics. I wanna reveal more, but seeing as how I only have two chapters in the sequel, I can't. in fact, I can't until the whole thing is DONE. Which might take a while. Sorry. ; )


End file.
